the silence prisoner
by shrimpy322994
Summary: Amu was sent to jail only to where guards rape you and your sold to anyone, but what happens when a man with nidmight blue hair buys her? LEMON later chapters  like starting in chapter 2 or 3  AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

_Dear whoever,_

_If you're reading this, than you are in hell. You have committed a crime you may or may not have done. _

_I'm not going lie to you; they are going to treat you like shit. The guards will rape you if you misbehave; they will beat you if you talk back, and they will sell you to anyone. _

_If you're lucky to be sold, I just hope they treat you well._

_Your cell will be underground and containing only a bed. Watch your back, the girls will try to beat you up, the guys will rape you as well._

_My advice, do as you're told, no questions ask, and hope you survive._

_

* * *

_

Amu POV

_"I find the defendant guilty."_

_"I didn't do it. I DIDN'T DO IT!"_

I woke up to the guard banging on my cell bared door.

"You, strip."

Without asked, I go up from my bed, put my bear on it, and pulled off my prison gown leaving me in only my underwear and walked towards the door.

"She's ready" the guard said

Two guys walked towards; the prison director and a man. He was tall with midnight blue hair.

"She is very obedient and don't talk back. She has pink hair as you can see and a very fitting body. Will she do Ikuto sir?" The director said while looking up and down my body

"Yes I think she will." The man said

"Put on your cloths and follow me" the guard said

I turned around putting back on my gown, pulled my hair out, and grabbed my bear.

"No bear." The guard

"Please, it's the only thing I ask" I quietly said

"I SAID N-"the guard was stopped by the director, who only just looked at me then nodded.

The guard walked and I followed. Walking down the prison hall, I could tell that all eyes were on me.

Ikuto POV

All I could do was stare at her. I only came here for one thing and one thing only, just please myself. When I saw her, her body was perfect; her breast so big and round; her stomach was small but not to small; and her ass was big and round, I had to hold myself back to not fuck her right there.

"Yes I think she will." I said calmly

"Put on your cloths and follow me" the guard said

I watched her as she turned around putting back on her gown, pulling her hair out making the room smell of strawberries, and grabbed her bear.

"No bear." The guard

"Please, it's the only thing I ask" she quietly said

"I SAID N-"the guard yelled

I could tell her grip on the bear got tighter. _What's with the bear?_ She was escorted out in front of me and the guard. Walking by I could see girls look at her with frighten faces others with hatred. I looked back at the girl who only looked down, her hair was dirty but still had the strawberries that lingered under my nose that only drew me in closer.

We headed up these stairs that lead to a red room with golden trimming. There was a desk with only a computer and a phone across from the door from the stairs, bookshelves agents a long wall with another door at the end of it, and right in the middle of the room was one single chair.

"Would you like to test her out?" the director asked with a smirk on him face.

Looking over at her, I saw her legs move closer together and grip tighter to her bears arm.

"No I think I'll save her for later."

The director only gave me a look and went to his desk.

"Ok, well we only have a few things to do and that's it. All the girls are on some type of birth control, so once you sign you have to take care of it, also this is saying you paid the full amount." He said handing me a small stack of papers. One by one I signed them all.

"Great, now she belongs to you" smirking, "have a great day."

I grabbed the girl and left.

* * *

**ok this was my first chapter, tell me if u like it. there will b lemon later ^^**

**ps i dont own anything shugo chara (wish i owned ikuto tho :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto Pov

We finally arrived to my apartment after a quite car ride home. I laid my jacket on the couch and sat down; she stood at the door looking down at her feet holding the bear. She hasn't said a word since the prison guard said no to the bear.

"So, what's with the bear?"

"….. it was the last thing I have left." She said holding her bear even tighter.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room." I said getting up, walking towards her room putting my hand on the handle when I heard a door shut. I turned around and looked back to an empty room, she was gone.

"Fuck!"

Amu POV

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room." He said

_Here's my chance to run for it_. Each time he stepped forward, I stepped backwards till I was at the door. Without looking back I ran for it. I ran down 3 flights of stairs and down to the lobby. I ran towards the glass doors until…

"Hey you wait!" a security guard said grabbing my shoulder. I took his hand, grabbed under his arm, and flipped him making him land on his back; I twisted his hand till he screamed then punch him in the nose, making him knocked out cold.

"AMU!" Ikuto was right behind me running down the stairs. I grabbed my bear that feel on the floor and ran for the glass door. I ran as fast as I could, not caring where I was going as long as I was away from him.

I saw a park nearby and took my chance and ran into the woods. The leaves under my feet were copied behind me. I didn't have to look to know it was him again. _Run, RUN FAST!_ I pushed my legs till the noise got father away from me.

I the woods got thicker and thicker the more I ran. I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore but I still ran till I was sure.

I sat agents a tree trying to catch my breath, sadly it only lasted 5 minutes till I heard footsteps again. _SHIT NOW WHAT!_ I looked around till I saw the top of the trees. Quickly, I put my bear in my mouth and jumped onto the first branch, climbing till I was almost at the top. Not long after Ikuto ran right under the tree I was in.

Studdenly, I started to cry. _FUCK!_ I covered my mouth. _DON'T LET HIM HEAR YOU!_

"AAAAAAMUUUUUUU!" _He's screaming my name. WHY IS HE SCREAMING FOR ME?_

Finally, he turned around and walked slowly away. I waited till I heard no more footsteps. Slowly I got down from the tree.

"Got you!" Ikuto said grabbing my arms tightly.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed

"You're not getting away again!"

He grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the woods till we reached his car.

"Get your ass in there!" he said throwing me inside the backseat.

"GET ME OUT!" I screamed but no one did anything to help me.

Ikuto POV

I took her forearm and pulled her up to my apartment to her room. I opened the door and pushed her on her bed. She tried to move pass me but I pushed her back and pinned her wrist down.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed

"You ran away from me, now you're going to be punished."

I pulled off her prison gown and her underwear till she was fully naked. I pulled off my pants and boxers and rubbed my dick up and down her pussy. Quietly I hear her moan.

"So you like it?"

I kissed down her neck to her nipples. I lick the right one as she moaned louder. Finally I covered it with my mouth and flickered my tongue back and forth, making her body curl upwards agents my body. I bit softly on it, sucking hard.

"Ahh… don't stop" she moaned

I moved to the left one boob and taking my right hand to her nipple to play with. I grabbed it with my two fingers and twist as I flickered my tongue agents the other one. She took her free hand and put it through my hair, pushing me tighter.

The more I sucked, the wetter she got, leaking on my dick. Slowly, I rubbed up and down again on her pussy as her warm, wet cum kept leaking more.

"Oh god… yes… YES!" she screamed.

I got up fast, leaving her to take in everything. She was breathing heavily, her breast moving up and down at a constant rhythm while her pussy was still cumming.

I pulled up my pants and boxers and tossed a blanket over her naked body.

"Next time I won't hold back."


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so this one might not b all that great but i hope u guys like it. and THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! ^^ i have gotton so many favs that i screamed im my boyfriends ear when i saw how many people faved it on my email. i got a few comments saying that u like it so im happy. ill try to write at least once a week. love u guys**

**i dont own anything shugo chara and finding nemo in this or last chapter (wish i owned ikuto tho)**

**enjoy^^**

* * *

Ikuto POV

"Next time I won't hold back."

She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her body and curled up into a ball, staring at the wall.

"Dinner will be at 8." I said before I grabbed the handle leaving her room. I walked into my study room that was at the end of the hallway and closed the door hard.

_Now what am I going to do? Should I keep he locked in her room, should I give her some rules. And I thought that guys said she was obedient, so why would she run away? _

I took some papers off my desk, doing anything to be busy. I looked at the time. _6:25._ Sighing, I looked at the papers that I have taken.

_Amu H._

_Current Age: 16_

These must have been the papers the prison had sent me before I bought Amu.

_Age entered in prison: 14_

_Crime: murder_

_Details of Crime:_

_-mother, father, and sister killed_

_-mother: multiple stab wounds in the chest_

_-weapon: knife_

_-father: lacerations across the neck_

_-weapon: knife_

_-sister: strangulation to the neck_

_-figure prints on knife match belong to Amu H._

_-no suited alibi_

_Plead: Not Guilty_

_Judge decision: Guilty_

_Sentence: 30 Years in Prison_

_Cost: $15,000_

I couldn't believe what I read. _This girl did all this, no that could be, could it?_ The only thing I known about her was only the cost, but only because the director called to make sure I wanted her, I didn't even look at this before.

All I did was stare at the paper, reading it over and over again, trying to imagine her doing it at all. I put the paper down and leaned my head back rubbing my face. _If she did that, what am I going to do with her?_ I looked at the clock again bored out of my mind._ 7:49._ Time went faster than I thought.

Not knowing what I was going to do for dinner, I picked up the phone and called pizza-hut and ordered a medium pizza with bread sticks and a 2 litter soda. After waiting for 30 minutes, it arrived.

I looked around seeing if Amu had come out yet. I walked into her room to still find her there, wrapped in the blanket; her clothes were still on the floor, and her staring at the wall.

"Dinners ready." I said but she didn't move.

"Now" I said louder. She lifted up her body slowly, letting her pink hair fall on her face, gripping the blanket around her.

"You can get dressed first but be out in 5 minutes" she didn't say a word, she just walked to her prison gown picking it up while letting the blanket drop leave her body exposed. I closed the door to give her some privacy and walk to the living room to turn on the TV. While flipping through channels, she came out, standing at the door. I patted the spot on the couch next to me, making her slowly walk towards me. When she finally sat, she put her knees up to her chest, and just watched the TV.

"We got cheese pizza, want any?" she just nodded and I handed her a slice.

"If you want, I can get you some clothes tomorrow." Again she just nodded.

Finally I picked Finding Nemo that was starting. Bits by bit I stared at her, seeing her loosen up. The movie was over at 10:30 thinking it was a good time to go to bed. I got up and turned off the TV and put the pizza away. Knowing what I was doing she was walking to her room.

"Not tonight." She turned around and looked at me.

"Nope, tonight your sleeping with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**ok most of u probley thought the 3rd one wasnt good so i made it up to u guys... VERY HOT SEXY STEAMY LEMON (well i hope it is lol) enjoy and tell me what u think on this chapter i would really love that.**

**i dont own anything shugo chara (wish i owned ikuto tho)**

**ps im sorry if these chapters r short... i think of stories like movies, and each chapter is one scene so again im sorry ^^ enjoy**

* * *

Amu POV

He closed the door and stood behind me. His chest was on my back and as I heard him inhale deeply.

"Your hair smells so sweet, like fresh cut strawberries." He said grabbing a clump of my pink hair.

"It's intoxicating." He said as his warm breath hit my neck, sending chills down my spine and a slight moan escaped my lips.

_Why am I falling for him? I still don't get why I wanted him earlier. _

He turned around in front of me and looked into my eyes. He slowly grabbed my chin and lifted it up to his face. Slowly, his lips reached mine.

_He was gentle, that's why I gave in. The guards would just grab me and pin me to the desk and force them-self inside, but not Ikuto, he was gentle and his lips were soft and kind._

He moved his lips away from mine as I realized that he took my first kiss. His lips moved down to my neck, kissing it softly with a little nibble. He snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing my lips again. I couldn't help but fall under his spell.

Slowly, he spun me around and gently laid me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_No stop Amu you can't._ But I couldn't resist, I pulled him in closer, making him lean more into to my body.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Slowly I opened my mouth and his tongue snaked through. He tasted so good, so warm and so sweet, while moans escaped my mouth. He took his mouth away again to go back to my neck. This time he licked it adding a little suck.

"Iku…to"

"Say it again." He begged biting my neck

"IKUTO!" I screamed grabbing his shirt, "More, I want more."

He looked at me with a smile, then grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it up and over me leaving my top half exposed. Before I could cover my chest, his mouth found my nipple. He was gentle while he sucked on my right boob as more moans escaped from my mouth.

Right then his tongue flicker my nipple leaving a wave of pleasure run through my body; screaming for more, I grabbed his midnight blue hair letting it go through my fingers. Seeing my face he took his hands and stared rubbing my nipple, twisting it between his fingers, pulling and flicking it back and forth.

With a quick motion, he took his mouth off my boob leaving a strand of drool connected to my nipple.

"You taste good," He said with a smirk," but I want more."

He took my underwear and pulled them down forcefully. The thought of the guards hit me hard.

"STOP!" I said crawling all the way to the back of the bed holding my knees.

He stood there for awhile looking into my eyes. Slowly he got up and moved closer to me, sitting close to my knees.

"I'm not going hurt you, I promise." He held my check kissing my lips softly again. Again I fell under his spell and lay back all the way wrapping my arms around his neck.

Just as fast as I fell for him again, he started to kiss down my body till he reached my pussy, flickering his tongue up and down my clitoris.

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed grabbing his hair forcing him closer. He moved his tongue up and down faster and faster. I couldn't help but move my body up and down as well moving with his mouth. Soon after he poked his tongue inside, making me scream, leaving me with a strong feeling inside.

"Ummm… Amu you tasted so good." He stuck his mouth back on my pussy and sucked as hard as he could, licking around some more putting his tongue as far as it could go, swirling it all around. Finally he moved his mouth away, wiping his face.

"Please…"

"Please what Amu?"

"Go… inside."

"Will do."

He took off his shirt and pants only leaving his boxers. He lay on top of, spreading my legs and laying in between them. Right after, he moved his hips, making his warm, hard, long dick rub agents me. Faster and faster he moved pulling me closer into him.

"Please." I begged him

He pulled off his boxers and rubbed his dick near the entrance of my pussy. I clawed his back as hard as I could.

"Very well."

He poked his head inside of me, leaving a moan to escape. With a smirk on his face, he forced himself inside all the way. It felt so good; he was so warm and big. Screaming, he grabbed my legs, lifting them up thrust in more inside.

"IKUTOOOOOO… YOU FEELS … YOU FEELS SO GOOD!"

He went faster and faster, making the bed hit the wall. The pain inside was so good, no great, making me grip the sheets.

"AMU… IM CUMMING, IM CUMMING!"

"ME TOO, CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE!"

"AMUUUUUUUU!" he shouted as he cam inside me, laying on top of me breathing heavily. After he caught his breath, he pulled out; leaving me ooze out the both of us, rolling onto his side. He grabbed my waist, turning me around, pulling me into his chest. He kissed my forehead and smelled my hair one more time.

"You were great." He whispered before he fell asleep. I tried to move away but his arms were wrapped tight around me. Finally, I gave in, leaving me stuck and unable to escape.

I looked up at his face; it was peaceful and calm, his breathing was soft and consistence. I was starting to get tried as well, I laid my head on his warm chest; I could hear his heart beat beating a little fast. Slowly I put my hand on his chest as my eyes lids were getting heavy.

"Good night… Ikuto."


	5. Chapter 5

**im showing you guys the softer side of Ikuto so enjoy**

**i dont own anything shugo chara (wish i owned ikuto tho)**

**

* * *

**

Amu POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty bed. After lying there, I looked up at the ceiling to focus my eyes to adjust. I looked the clock after thinking they adjusted, _8:27._ I pulled off the covers and got out of bed. I got up and started to walk but I fell on my face. A loud thud filled the room.

"Amu are you ok?" I heard Ikuto call through the door

"Ya I think so." I shouted through the door.

He walked in and turned on the lights. The light was so bright that I covered my eyes. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me. He took my hand and held it there; warm liquid ran down my arm. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw blood running down my hand.

He lifted me up, taking my wrist while I realized I was still naked.

"Iku-" I said as he pulled me out of the room. I tried to grab the blanket but it snaked out of my hands before I left. We walked into the bathroom as fast as he could. He turned on the water all the way and stuck my hand underneath the water.

"OWW, IT'S HOT." He pulled it out and turned it down, putting his hand underwater adjusting the tempter. Slowly, he put my hand under the water again.

"Is this better?" he said in a sweet voice. It hurt but I just nodded. The water turned red underneath my hand; filling the sink, spinning around the drain like a marry-go-round. After awhile, the red pool turned white and clear. Ikuto took my hand out and wrapped a towel around my hand.

"Is it ok?" I looked up at his eyes, they were worried and scared.

"Ya, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Bleeding all over your floor." He just laugh and pulled me closer to his body. It was warm even through his shirt and his arms wrapped around my body. We stood there for awhile, calm and sweet, nothing in the world but us.

_It's cold._ I looked down to see that I still had no clothes on.

"Ummm, Ikuto, I'm still naked." I said embarrassed

"Have you taken a shower yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you can't wash your hair with your hand like that."

He took my hand again and pulled me into the shower.

"Get it to where you like it. I'll be in soon." He walked out of the bathroom leaving me all alone.

_I'll be in soon._ I though, blushing beat red as I turn on the water. It was warmish hot before I stood under it. I let the water fall right over me, letting it soak my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, letting the warm water run down my tense back. I heard the shower curtain open up.

Already knowing who it was, I still turned around. He looked at me with confusing and shrugged. Turning around, I grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"Nope, give it."

"I can do my hair."

"Not with your hand like that no. Right after this we're going to the doctors." He took the shampoo bottle out of my hands and poured some into his hand. He placed his hands gently on my head rubbing in the shampoo. Few minutes later my pink hair turned white. I could feel him playing with my hair.

"You got a Mohawk." He laugh

"Hey." Laughing, I took a little bit of the shampoo and put it on his nose. Is eyes got big as he when cross eyed trying to see his soapy white nose.

"O ya." He said with a smirk. He took a little bit of shampoo and put some on my nose. He looked at me then laughed.

"I can't take you seriously with a Mohawk and a white dot on your nose." He kept laugh, which made me start to laugh.

"Ok let's get this off me." I said

"AWW Amu you ruin all the fun." He said in a pouting way. He push me under the water, making me tilt my head back so that I wouldn't get shampoo into my eyes.

His hands went through my hair, getting all the shampoo out. He moved his body closer towards to get more of it out, but his chest was on mine. Softly I moaned, hoping he didn't hear it. I looked up at his, his face was still the same._ Good he didn't hear._

"We're almost here." It was a little while before he took his hands out of my hair.

"Oops, missed a spot." His head was leaning closer to my neck. Softly, he kissed it. A soft moan escaped out of my lips.

"I did hear the moan earlier." He whispered, pressing his body closer onto mine letting his dick touch my leg. I moaned a little louder. He pulled my out from under the water and pushed me on the wall on the other side. He coldness from the wall on my back make me move my body closer towards his.

Softly he kissed my lips, holding my hands up tangling his fingers with mine. This time, I was the one who lick his bottom lip, asking to go in. He opens his mouth and forcefully stuck his tongue inside of my mouth. A louder moan came out of me as our tongues dance with each other, letting me enjoy the sweet taste of him while his body moved closer. He broke our kiss to give us time to breath, looking into my eyes with sweet passion.

He gave me one more soft kiss before he traveled down my body, with each kiss was a moan from my mouth. He stopped at the bottom of my neck, licking and sucking while clawing my side.

"Ikuto!" a little scream came out of my mouth.

He lowered down my body to my boobs. His lips found my left nipple, softly kissing on it then covering his mouth over it. Softly he sucked, pulling my body closer. My hand mover up knotted into his hair; his tongue flickered at the tip of my nipple making me scream even more. My legs gave in but he took his body and pinned me tight on the wall. His mouth left my nipple leaving a trail of saliva connected to his mouth. He kissed down my body even more till he reached my pussy. He licked my clitoris softly back and forth with pressure from his tongue.

"Ahh, Ikuto" I moaned in pleasure

He takes the tip of his tongue and flickers it back and forth causing me to cum a little. Suddenly, his tongue snakes inside of me.

"O god Amu, you taste so good. I want more."

His hands slid down to my thighs, squeezing as his tongues pokes inside more.

"IKUTO!" I screamed

He got up and spun me around, pinning my face to the wall. He rubbed his dick on my clitoris making me cum a little more.

"Please stop teasing me." I begged

"Done." He took his dick and thrust inside. Screaming, Ikuto grabbed my hips and pounded inside of me. My hands trying to find something to grab was left empty, the wall was to wet and smooth. Slowly, I felt Ikuto hand slide and tangle with mine. He started to slow his speed but trusted in more each time.

"Amu!" he said suddenly as he was picking up speed

"AMU I'M CUMMING!"

Pressure was inside of me ready to release.

"AMUUUUU!" he screamed as he cam inside of me just when I did.

We stood still for awhile, letting us catch our breath. He took out his dick form inside of me letting the both of us drip and run down my leg. I turned around and sat down letting the water hit my legs, washing both of us away. He came up and sat behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"How was I?" He sound a little worried

"You were great." I said blushing

"You were to." He said resting his chin on my shoulder.

* * *

Aum POV


	6. Chapter 6

**heres what you all have been waiting for... the answers to ur question (and if ur confused then let me know but it should explain everything)**

**i dont own anything shugo chara (wish i owned ikuto tho)**

* * *

Amu POV

We got out of the shower when the water was getting cold. He handed me a pink towel to wrap around my body and a black one for my hair.

"I got something for you. Come on." He took my hand as we walked back to his room.

When we got in his room, there was a light blue bag and a pick of blood on the floor.

"So that's what I tripped on?" Ikuto just laugh and walked to the bag and picked it up.

"Here are the clothes I said I would get for you. Why don't you try them on?"

He walked to the dresser, opening and closing drawer to get different things. He turned around to see me watching him.

"Well aren't you ganna put it on?" he asked

"Not with you here."

"What are you embarrassed?" he said mockingly. I just blushed

"There's not the be embarrassed, we just had sex in the shower." He said with a little giggle.

He turned around and dropped his towel that was around his waist. His body exposed, he took a pair of boxers from the bed and put them on. It was dark purple with black cats on it. I started to giggle.

"What?" he said with a confused look to his face. Then he shrugged and grabbed a pair of black pants and a black shirt. He came around over towards me and took the black towel from my head and started to dry his hair with it.

"Ok, since you watched me. It's my turn." He said with a smirk as he sat on the bed.

"Hmp." I turned around facing the other way. I tried to get changed but I couldn't with him watching me. I tied the towel into a knot up top to where it didn't fall off. I looked into the bag to find a pair of pink panties and a pink bra. Without taking the towel off, I put them on. The panties were pink with strawberries everywhere and the bra was pink with a strawberry on the left boob. I took off my towel and turn towards him.

"Really?" I said angrily

"Hey I thought of you when I got these, plus I didn't hurt that they were on sale." He said with a smirk

"Well I saw what I wanted to see. You can get changed in peace now." He said laughing as he left the room.

Ikuto POV

She got out of the room wearing the clothes that I got for her. She was wearing a light pick shirt, a light blue skirt, light pink knee high socks, and she was holding her bear with a bell on it. Her hair was in little pink pigtails with red x berets.

"Thank you." She said blushing

"No problem, I thought your bear need a wash and I thought it would be cute to put a collar on it. Come here I got one more thing for you."

She walked over and I handed her another bag. She looked inside with confusing while she took out a sketch book, shading pencils and color pencils.

"The director told me that you like to draw and that you were good at it."

"How would the director know that?" she looked up at me with fire in her eyes

"I don't-"

"And how would you even know I was there?"

"Well you see-"

"I WANT ANSWERS!"

I sighted and walked over to the couch. I patted the spot next to me hoping that she would sit down and listen. She stood there then walked cautiously towards me and stood at the arm of the couch.

"The director has a place where he does secret auctions. A lot of rich men and women bid on prisoners that they have. I went one day with a friend of mine who was getting his second one. The director went through a lot of boys and girls till they got to your profile. So many people wanted you, including me. There were so many bids, my friend rose my hand and I got the winning bid for you. After the auction, anyone who had gotten the winning bid on anyone would get your information. So I gotten a paper saying your size, age, looks, and interests, along with one saying about your crime."

"My crime? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I WAS SET UP!"

"What?"

"I wasn't even home that day they were killed. I was out with some of my friends and when I got home I was arrested because my prints were on the knife. They said my alibi was weak cause the cause of death was at one in the morning but I said good morning to my mom before I left." She started to cry." I didn't do anything." She fell towards that ground holding her bear as tight as she could. "I loved them too much to hurt them."

I got down on my knees and pulled her into my body. She dropped her bear and wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shirt.

"I didn't do it, you have to believe me." She cried deeper into my shirt.

"I do Amu, I do believe you." I petted her pink hair until she fell asleep into my arms.

I lifted her up and laid her on the couch. I put a blanket on top of her, putting her bear in her arms. Her tears dried up leaving red streak marks on her face. One more was about to fall from her eyes before I wiped it away.

"Don't worry Amu, I'll find who did it."

I sat there next to her, petting her hair and kissing her forehead before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so it might start of slow but it picks up. hope u like it. please comment (when i read them im like a kid on xmas morning ^^)**

**i dont own anything shugo chara**

* * *

Amu POV

I woke up to a feeling of someone's hand on mine. My eyes slowly opened to see a foggy world and man with midnight blue hair.

"Ikuto?" I whispered

"He's here." The man said

"Is she okay Yoru?" asked Ikuto

"Ya it will be just fine. It's a good thing you ran it under water like you did. I taught you well." He said laughing.

Letting them have their moments, I tried to get up; a sudden shock of pain ran through me from my hand. I screamed in pain as my face landed right into the couch.

"Leave it alone for awhile and let it heal." I nodded and got up with one hand. It's hard getting up from being really tired using only one hand. I looked around the room to find that the sliding glass door was painted by a beautiful canvas of pink, orange, purple, yellow, and red.

"What time is it?" I asked

"6:30-ish. I'm kind of shock you slept all day." Ikuto said

"I'm not. She lost a lot of blood and she should have rested some but she did other activities and cried, her blood was pumping to fast so she passed out." Yoru said.

"Who are you anyway, your brother?" I asked looking between Ikuto and him. The look so close to each other that they could be siblings.

"This is my friend Yoru, the one who took me to the auction. He's a doctor so I called him to check up on you." Ikuto explained

"Hi, I'm Dr. Yoru, and these two girls are Nadeshiko and Rima." They nodded their heads as he said their names.

"Hi I'm Nadeshiko." She was tall with black hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a purple dress with a lighter purple jacket over it with white open toed shoes.

"And I'm Rima." She was smaller than the other one. She had blonde hair and a serious look to her face. She wore a red dress with black leggings and white tennis shoes.

"I'm Amu."

"Why don't you to get to know each other. Me and Yoru are going to be in my study." The two men walked into a room leaving me and the other two alone.

Normal POV

Amu came out with some tea and passed it around the dining table. Amu sat down across from Nadeshiko with Rima sitting on her left.

"So what's it like living with Yoru?" Amu asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's not that bad. I like it; it's a lot better than the prison." Nadeshiko said with a smile before she sipped her tea.

"Have you guys ever thought about running away?"

"I have, but then I think, I have nowhere to go. Plus he is kind to us; he lets us do whatever we want and he trusts us."

"But what about sex… does he force you?"

"No, most of the time we want to do it." She said blushing turning a shade of red.

"What about you? Do you like it here with Ikuto?" Rima asked

"I don't know, I just got here yesterday."

"Really? I was here for a week."

It was quite for awhile, not one girl said a word, only drinking their tea. A little bit of shouting came from the room that Yoru and Ikuto was in. The door was swung up hard as Ikuto walked across the hallway towards the girl's direction. He was leaning agents the wall walking slowly but angrily.

"Amu." He said looking at her.

"Ikuto stop." Yoru said but he kept going.

"Oh Amu, my pretty, come here, I want a kiss." He said swinging back and forth. FINALLY, HE REACHED Amu wrapping his arms around her pulling her in tightly. His breath lingered under her nose with a strong scent of beer.

"Ikuto your drunk." Amu said calmly as she tried to push him away. Ikuto pulled her in closer but she kept pushing him away making him mad.

"I SAID I WANT A KISS AMU!" he yelled but she kept pushing him away.

"No Ikuto your drunk." He as he pushes her in front of him.

"DON'T SAY NO TO ME!" his hand swung making contacted with Amu's cheek. She landed on the ground sliding backwards agents the hardwood flooring.

"IKUTO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yoru said as he pushed Ikuto away from Amu. Ikuto pushed him away and landed on top of Amu.

"You can't say no to me Amu, you forget WHO OWNS YOU!" he pinned her arms down to the floor as she struggled.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" She screamed as tears fell from her face.

"IKUTO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yoru yelled as he got Ikuto off of her, dragging him to the other side of the room. Ikuto was trying to push his way through trying to get to Amu again but Yoru's shoulder held him to where he was.

Nadeshiko grabbed Amu's arms pulling her back away from Ikuto. She wrapped her arms around her while Rima stood in between Ikuto and Amu.

"SHE'S MINE!" Ikuto yelled

"ENOUGH!" Yoru yelled

Ikuto's eyes looked at Amu's and stop.

Ikuto POV

Her eyes were scared and terrified at the site of me. Yoru was holding me in place while Rima and Nadeshiko protected her. She was curled up into a ball in Nadeshiko arms, holding her wrist, legs hugging her chest and tears falling from her face.

I stepped back till I hit the glass door.

_What have I done?_ I looked at my hands, they were shaking. _I'm a monster._

Yoru kneeled down and held my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you into a cold shower." I didn't say anything; all I could do was stare at Amu's face as it was washed with horror. We walked into the bathroom Yoru turned on the water and left a towel hanging up before he left.

I got in the shower and just stood there, replaying what had just happened over and over. It was a good 30 minutes before I left the shower. I put back on my cloths and dried my hair leaving the towel when I left the bathroom. I was too scared to show my face to her.

I entered the living room to find Amu on the couch watching TV. When she saw me, she got up.

_She hates me._ I sat on the couch looking at the TV not really paying attention.

Amu came back with a cup of black coffee and two Advil's and set it in front of me. I glanced at her wrist; they were wrapped in bandages along with her cut hand. I quickly looked away.

"Take it. Yoru said it will help ease with your hangover. They had to leave so it's just us." She said with sweet kindness.

I took it and we didn't say a word after. She sat down and watched TV and I looked down and the table.

It was awhile before she said anything.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled

"It's okay." She said quietly

"No, its not. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"Look it's done, you can't fix it now." She said trying to keep the sweetness in her voice but she was starting to get mad.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"I'm not mad, it's just that I don't understand why the hell you would attack me like that." Her voice got a little louder but still was calm.

"… he was talking about how his girls were great, and how they're happy to be with him, well that's what they tell him. I just got upset cause you ran away from me and I thought you hated me."

"I thought you were going to force me like the guards did."

"No I never thought of doing that."

"Then why did you the first day?"

"It was for punishment, I wasn't going to go inside. I only said that so you wouldn't run away again."

"… look I don't hate you and I'll be fine. Don't beat yourself up for it."

"… why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know…. I'm going to make some leftovers." She got up leaving me alone to think.

* * *

**ok so tell me why do you think Amus being so nice to him?**

**ikuto: *whispers* cause she loves me**

**amu: in ur dreams**

**ikuto: *wraps arms around her* *whispers in her ear* then lets make it come to life **

**

* * *

**

**ok heres a poll:**

**im ganna make a chapter of only lemon the pool is:**

**-sweet and sentual**

**-rought and hard core**

**-both**

**let me know and ill write it soon in a chapter or 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shrimpy: hope u guys like**

**Ikuto: i have a feeling they might *looks at Amu***

**Amu: *blushing***

It was a few days since Ikuto "moment". He spent most of his days in his room or in his studies, and every time we had dinner, he wouldn't look at me or say anything. I was starting to get worried about him. _Wait what am I saying? Why should I care about him, he hurt me, I still can't believe I forgave him._

Ikuto and I ate lunch together, still getting no eye contact or a single word out of him. After eating, he got up and left, mumbling thank you as he walked passed me. Sighing I just got up and started doing the dishes. I filled the sink with soapy water and set the dishes inside.

"Amu" I turned around to see Ikuto looking down at his feet.

"Yes?" _Yes, he finally said something to me._

"Wou- would you like … to go … on a …" he paused a moment, then slowly looked up at me, "a date with me?"

I stood there with my mouth opened. _A date? I never had been on a date. Wait what should I say?_

"Uhhh," blushing," okay sure." His face started to glow back to a normal shade as a smile snuck onto his face.

"Would tonight be okay?" I nodded still blushing. He nodded back and walked away back into his studies.

_I'm going on a date._

After the dishes were done I walked into my room to see what I had. I opened my closest to find nothing. That was right I didn't have any clothes, I never went shopping; shit I'm screwed.

"Amu?" Ikuto knocked as he walked into my room, "I've got something for you." He handed me a big, white box.

"It's for you for tonight, I thought it might look good on you," he turned around and headed for the door," we should get ready to go about 7." Then he left.

I looked at the clock, _1:26_. It wasn't time to be getting ready or anything, maybe I'll just take a nap. I laid in my bed slowly closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_I was walking down the street with my friends, laughing coming back from the mall. We were excited to try on all the new cloths we had gotten and wanted to put on a fashion show. We decided to walk to my house, being the closest._

"_Amu, I can't wait to see you in the pink blouse you got." One of them said_

"_I can't wait to see all of our matching dresses." I laughing_

_We reached my house to find yellow tape and cops around my house._

"_Excuse me, but what's going on?" I asked a cop_

"_A murder happened in this house."_

_Two large body bags came out of the house. Tears fell off my face as they wheeled pass me. _

"_Mom, Dad?" I looked back at the door to see a small body bag._

"_AMI, NO" I screamed as my baby sister, the cop pulled me away as Ami's body wheeled pass me._

"_Do you know these people?"_

"_There my family." _

"_What is your name?"_

"_Amu Hinamori." The cop pulled me up straight and pushed my face onto the hood of the car putting on hand cuffs._

"_What's goin-"_

"_Amu Hinamori, you are under arrests for the murders of the Hinamori Family."_

"_WAIT WHAT, NO THIS ISN'T RIGHT I DIDN'T KILL THEM. YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" The cop continued reading my rights while he put me in the car._

_The car swirled into a court room with me standing in front of a judge. Whispers were spoken about me._

"_How can she do that?"_

"_She killed her family."_

"_What a monster."_

"_She killed her baby sister, she must have a cold heart."_

"_Murderer."_

"_Monster."_

"_Killer"_

_I looked around to see blank faces everywhere whispering, pointing._

"_I can't believe we trusted her?" I looked around to see my friends blank faces_

"_She could have killed one of us." Another one of them said_

"_KILL HER!" another one of them said_

"_KILL HER!" Everyone said. I looked at the judge who only raised his hand to silence the room._

"_Well Amu Hinamori, looks like we have it." He said softly to me_

"_AMU HINAMORI, YOU ARE HERE BY SENTINCE, TO DEATTTTTHHH." He hissed death snake like._

"_KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!" They surrounded me steeping closer to me._

"_Stop it, go away! GO AWAY!"_

"_KILL HER!"_

"_HELP!" I screamed_

"AMU! AMU"

I woke up to Ikuto shaking me. Looking at my face, he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight.

"Shh, it's ok." He said as he stroke my hair. Suddenly, the fear from the dream washed over me. I curled into his shirt and cried as hard as I could.

"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" I cried as snot and spit came out of my mouth.

"It's okay Amu, I got you, it's okay." He held me there tightly, assuring me that I was protected.

After a few minutes I started to calm down, pulling away, I saw a big wet mark on his shirt. I laugh a little looking at how much tears, spit, and snot was on there. Ikuto took his hands and wiped off what was left of my tears.

"I see you're better now?" Ikuto got up and pick me up leaving my room.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom, you need to get cleaned up." He set me down on the toilet and started the shower, adjusting it till it was warm.

"Sit under here and you should be feeling better." He turned around and started to walk. I took the back of his shirt and he stopped.

"Please, don't leave me," I looked down; I didn't want to be alone," stay next to me… please?"

He turned around and kissed my head. Kneeling down, he looked into my eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you."

We got undressed and sat on the floor in each other's arms, letting the water fall on top of us.

"I love you Amu, and I'll always be there to protect you."

"I love you to… Ikuto."

* * *

Amu POV


	9. Chapter 9

**Shrimpy: yay^^ they love eachother**

**Ikuto: well its true *kiss Amu's cheek***

**Shrimpy: aww now i can't have u *cries***

**Ikuto: *holds Shrimpy* well i can fix that**

**Amu: HEY! * hits Ikuto***

**Shrimpy: :D enjoy**

* * *

Amu POV

After I cooled off, we got out of the shower and dried our self's off.

"I'm sorry for crying." I said

"It's okay, remember, I'm not letting anything hurt."

"Do you still want to go on our date?"

"Do you still want to?" I nodded, I feel bad enough that I made his shirt all wet.

He let me to my room so that I could get changed. After he closed the door, I walked to my bed to find the box that Ikuto gave me earlier was still here. I opened it up to find letter and a rose.

_Amu_

_I can't wait for our date. This is part one of the "I'm sorry" gifts._

_Love Ikuto_

_P.S. You look more beautiful than then rose_

I read the letter and I smelled the rose. It was sweet and warm, like love was what made this flower grow. I unfolded the wrapping paper to find a red dress, red shoes, and some make-up.

Ikuto POV

I waited in the living room waiting for her to come out. I was passing back and forth making sure that I looked good, each time I pass a mirror I would make sure my tie was on right, I did this a few times before I heard the door open.

She walked out wearing the dress I bought her. It was a hot red, strapless dress with a slit down the side; hot red high heels; black eye shadow with her hair in a curly pink ponytail.

"Wow"

"What?" she blushed as she looked away

"Hmm some things missing… o I know." I pulled out a silver chain necklace with a ruby gem on it. I walk towards her as she turned around, moving her hair to the side exposing her bare naked shoulder. After I put on the necklace, she turned back around holding the gem, blushing as red as her dress.

"Should we get going, my lady?" I offered my arm and she took it was we walked out the door to the car.

I opened the door for her when we reached the car before taking my spot in the driver's seat. I handed her a blindfold before I started the car.

"What's this for?" she asked scared to take it.

"Where were going is a surprise." She giggled and takes it.

"You can't see can you?" I asked after she ties it on.

"Nope"

"Good"

Amu POV

The car ride was a little long but maybe it was the fact that I was blindfolded. I wanted to know where we were going but each time I asked he kept saying it's a surprise and laugh at me.

The car stopped and he told me that I could take it off now. I took it off the find ourselves in a parking lot of a big building.

"Welcome to part 2"

"Where are we?"

"This is my favorite restaurant. You see the first 3 floors are casinos, then next 16 are hotel rooms," he pointed at the very top," and up there is a very fancy restaurant where we're going to eat."

He took my hand as he escorted me out of the car to the very top floor. When we reached the top, there was a line right at the elevator. Ikuto just took my hand and moved to the very front to the man at the podium.

"Name?"

"Ikuto"

"Ahh yes sir, this way please." Ikuto bent his arm to where I could take it. As we followed the man, I couldn't help but notice that they were staring at me. A few guys looked at me while there wives or girlfriends hit them in the arm.

Right before the man showed us to our table, I was stopped by an old woman.

"My my, what a lovely dress," she looked at Ikuto," and what a strapping young man," she looked back at me," don't let this one get away." She said with a big smile on her face.

Laughing, Ikuto took me to my seat pulling it out and pushing it in for me right before he took his seat. We were in a round table next to the window. The table had two candles and a single rose bouquet.

"Good evening, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like a Chteau Le Pin Pomerol 1999 please."

"Very well sir."

"Ikuto that's a $900 bottle of wine." I said whispering

"And" he said looking at the menu," the steaks great here."

"Ya I can smell it. I think I'll go with th-"

"What?"

"This place is expensive."

"Well what do you expect from a 5 star restaurant on top of a very popular and famous casino and hotel?"

The man came back with the wine and took our orders. Ikuto poured me a glass.

"You do know I'm underage?"

"Its fine." He tapped my glass with his and took a sip, I did the same. By the time our food had arrived, I had finished my first glass.

"Slow down or you'll get drunk." Ikuto say as he poured me another while ate. After we ate, the man took our plates.

"Hey, do you know how to dance?"

"Kinda."

Ikuto took my hand and took me to my dance floor. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and he took my hand.

"Just follow my lead."

The music turned into a tango. He pushed and pulled me all around the dance floor. He pushed me closer to his body, I slid my body down his, he took my hand and pulled me back up, I wrapped my leg tightly around his leg as he took my lower back and swung me around. He twirled me around a few times before the music stopped.

Everyone clapped as we walked back to our seats. I drank the rest of the wine in my glass and gave Ikuto my glass. He filled it up slowly while looking at me.

"Slow down Amu, You don't want to get drunk do you?"

"I'm fine." I looked in the window to see my reflection, my face was a little pink and my eyes look a little hazed. I drank half of my wine when Ikuto took it out of my hands.

"I think you had enough." He said as he paid the waiter and took me out of the restaurant.

We got back in the car, my head feeling a little dizzy. We drove to a while.

"Where are we going?"

"Home"

"Why?"

"Cause your drunk"

"Maybe a little"

We got home in a few minutes. Ikuto lifted me from the car up to the apartment. He took me to my room and set me on my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he could leave.

Ikuto POV

"Ikuto" she called my name playfully

"Ikuto, don't you want me" I looked down her body. She was right under me. The dress curved her body making her boobs and butt look bigger. She took the leg the one that had the slit and wrapped it around mine. She pulled me in closer with me slowly falling for her spell. Her lips slightly opened before I had a chance to taste them.

Her tongue penetrated my mouth right when our lips met. Her sweet tasting mouth explored mine while she grabbed the back of my hair. She stopped and pulled away, taking her hands and putting it on my chest, pushing me on my back on the other side of my bed.

She climb on top of me and kissed me before I even knew what happened. She took off my jacket and tie while still kissing me. She was getting a little forceful which was turning me on even more. I took my hands and placed them on her hips waving my body under hers. She stopped the kiss to moan, waving in sync with me.

"O god IKUTO MORE!"

* * *

**ok poll time**

**question is what should happen**

**- sweet and sentual sex**

**- hot and hardcore/rough sex**

**- both**

**- other**

**let me know what u think (and yes i did read throught it so there should b on misakes :D)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ikuto POV

"O god IKUTO MORE!" she screamed

She dove into another kiss. The taste of wine and her mouth filled my tongue with a mixture of both. I let my hands snake up towards her head letting my fingers cuddle into her hair. I wanted to be gentle with her but she pulled my hands out and pinned them to the bed. She broke the kiss staring me in the eyes along with having a smirk on her face.

Her pink hair was a mess; it was all over her face, her eyes were hazy from the wine, her face was red; all the signs pointed out that she was full blown drunk minus the part of puking but I wasn't going to wait for that.

She started to unbutton the top button of my shirt. I took her arms and spun her around making me on top. I could tell she didn't like that, her eyes got threatening. I leaned down to give her a soft kiss but before I even touch her lips, she came full force to get mine.

"Amu stop" I said breaking off the kiss

"What, don't you want me?" she bit her lip, curling her body upwards, moving her chest up showing me her exposed breast while lifting up her leg running it along mine.

"Yes, but-"

"I thought you loved me" she face slowly became a mix of confusion and hate

"Amu, I do-"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" screaming at me while she tried to get her hands free from under mine. I let her go but she only came after me. I jumped off the bed before she did anything to hurt me.

"GET OUT!" she grabbed anything her hands could touch and threw it at me "GET !" she ran out of things to throw, making her ran after me. I ran out of the room, closing the door before she punched it.

"I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!" she screamed threw the door

"I'm sorry Amu" I mumbled on the other side

_Later that night_

It was several hours since then. It was quite in the room and the lights weren't on. She was probably there near the door passed out on the floor.I grabbed water and a few ibuprofens for her hangover.

"Amu?" I knocked while I opened the door. She was on her bed sleeping with her bear in her arms. I set the ibuprofens and water down on the dresser and walked back to the edge of the bed.

Her hair was still in her face; her leg was still exposed from the long slit on the side, while her bear covered her chest while I pulled her blanket over her. I pushed the hair out of her face to see it calm and angelic.

"I thought you said you loved me" she whispered without opening her eyes

"I do" whispering hoping she was talking in her sleep

"LIAR!" her eyes shot up, as did her body, pushing me off her bed making me land on my back, hard on the floor

"IF YOU LOVED ME THEN WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME?" screaming as loud as she could

I couldn't do anything, I was speechless, and if I said something wrong she might kill me. Slowly I got up not taking my eyes off hers.

"Amu…"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" she ran after me, fist coming right after

I didn't see it happen but I knew her fist came in contact with my face.

There was a hard force but it didn't hurt. I was lightly falling slowly, only seeing the world move in slow motion, and then it was black.

Amu POV

He fell like a sack of potatoes. After knowing he was passed out, I open the door and walked out of the apartment. It was dark out when I opened the door; the cold wind from the night sky hit with full force. The stars were hidden from the lights of the street, the trees turned black while the street was vacant. I walked for a few blocks, not caring where I was going.

_He didn't love me. He lied to me. Why would he lie to me, what does he not trust me at all. What is he hiding? Wait what am I thinking?_

I heard a few footsteps and laughing from a few guys behind me.

"_Stay calm"_ I heard Ikuto's voice in my head

"Hey good looking, where're you going?" I heard one of them said, while another whistles making the others cheer. I didn't look behind me, keeping my pace the same but their footsteps were coming closer, making me walk a little faster as well.

"Dude, she's getting away"

"_Run" Ikuto said_

Normal POV

Amu ran as fast as she could knowing that they were right behind her.

"OW OWWWWW" they started bark as they ran, one of them took her arm.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. The guy lifted her off the ground making her kick trying to get free. She struggled, screaming for help but nothing was happening. She was about to scream again when the guy holding her covered her mouth. Struggling, she bit hard on his hand leaving a metallic taste in her mouth.

"OW, THE BITCH BIT ME!" he let her go tending to him hand

She started to run before another guy grabbed her arm.

"Feisty are we?" the guy said, leaning closely into her face

"OW, SHIT MAN, SHE DREW BLOOD!" the other guys hand was slowly dripping blood

"Aww not so big and tough" Amu mocked

"YOU BI-" he ran to her before a few of the guys held him back

"Enough," the guy holding Amu grabbed her face and lifted it towards his," we can't do anything to this pretty little face." He sniffed Amu's strawberry pink hair deeply, making him close his eyes

"Time to take you back to the boss." He said. A white cloth went over Amu's mouth. Amu was smart knowing that if she breathed in she would pass out.

"You can't hold your breath forever you know" the guy said smirking. Amu knew he was right, she couldn't last long. She could feel her lungs clasping, begging for air. She couldn't take it anymore; she took in a big breath of air, including the chemical on the cloth. Her head was getting dizzy, her vision blurry, and her body numb.

"Come on princess, just one more breath." The voice was muffled yet clear

Amu breathed in one more before she black out.

_Ikuto, help me_


	11. Chapter 11

Ikuto POV

My eyes shot open. What felt like two seconds was really five minutes. I rose up slowly, forcing my body to act the way I wanted it to. After I let my body catch up with my mind, I looked around to find Amu not in the room.

Quickly, there was a sharp pain in the back in my head, pulsing all around travelling to my eyes. The pain was so awful I wanted to claw out my eyes, after closing them; I crawled to the bed to lie down.

"LET ME GO!"

Amu!

I shot up and ran towards the living room looking out of the window, forgetting the pain all around my head. I could see a girl in a red dress being attacked by a group of guys, she was screaming, after a guy lifted her off the ground making her kick trying to get free and screaming nonstop for help but no one was there to help her.

"AMU!" I tried to run but the pain cause me to pass out on the floor.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Amu" the word went dark

Normal POV

The bag came off of Amu's head, exposing a room that was dark. Amu looked around what a light shining over her head provided her. She tried to move but her arms were tied to a chair with rope, making her slowly panic taking over her body.

"Where am I?" she looked all around but see could only see darkness.

"You're one lucky girl Amu" a voice said, it was raspy and deep making her feel scared

"Who-Who are you?" following the direction of the voice

"None of your concern, right now, I have to figure out how to fix this… mistake."

"Mis-mistake?" a hand came into the light, taking a part of Amu's hair. It was a big hand with a single scar across it. She pulled away from his hand facing the other way.

"Aww don't be like that" another hand came into view, holding her chin.

"Please leave me alone" she whispered letting tears softly rolling down her cheek, dropping to the floor.

"You know you almost ruin our little plan, but we'll fix that"

Something shinning came into the light; the edge was sharp and wide, reflecting my face on the side.

"No please no" her heart was pounding, her breathing heavier, tears turned into waterfalls. She tried to get up from the chair but she had no chance. Panic took over her body.

The tip of the knife ran under her chin, down the side of her neck, traveling back up to her cheek.

"Shhhhh, we don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours." His breath hit her ear as he talked.

"Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me" she tried to calm her voice but she sadly failed.

"Anything," he came around showing his body into the light but his face still wasn't visible," hmmm, well you could be useful to me," he took the tip of the knife, running it up the slit on the inside of her leg," I have been lonely lately. Take her to my room."

"NO, LET ME GO!" she screamed as two men picked her up and dragged her away.

All around the place was all dark and you could see nothing. Without the help of the two guys, Amu would have fell flat on her face. They traveled up a flight of stairs and took a few turns into a hallway.

"Your room" one of them opened the door and pushed her in, making her fall onto the floor. She ran towards the door right after they shut it. Taking the handle, she moved it to find it locked. She looked around the room to find a window which was also locked.

She walked towards the wall, sinking to the ground. The room was colored gold everywhere; there was an old Victorian dresser, a big fireplace that covered most of the wall along with a big bed up agents a wall in the center. It was covered in gold sheets and blanket. Hugging her legs she started to cry.

"Ikuto, help me" she begged silently

Ikuto POV

"Amu…amu… AMU!" he mumbled tossing back and forth

I woke up to find himself on the living room floor and the house bright by the sun which was shined right through the house.

"AMU" I shot up and ran for the door, trying anything he could think of to help Amu. I took my car and drove to the closest police station.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME"

"Calm down sir, now what the problem"

"Something happen to my girlfriend"

"Ok ok let's sit down and get the information. What's the girls name?"

"Amu Hinamori"

"The girl who killed her family? You do know she's in jail"

"I'll take care of this" another officer. The officer before walked away.

"Hello, they call me Jack"

"Jack?"

"It's a nickname I got in elementary school. Anyway, I hear Amu is missing"

"Yes and I know she's sup-"

"Look I know about the whole underground auction, and I'm guessing that you bought her?" I just nodded

"Ok then, well I have also studied Amu's case a few times before and I don't think she did it, so what I think happened to her was she was taken," I nodded," so who ever took her must have been the men who set her up but it's just a hunch-"

"HEY SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIND HER"

"Ok ok. What did you see?"

I told him everything that I could which wasn't really much since I was knocked out most of the time.

"Ok well the best I can do is file a missing person, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, she's suppose to be in jail, so … I'm sorry there's really nothing I can do"

I sank in my seat

"So I'm on my own on this. Well do you know where I could start?" he tossed a file in front on the desk

"This is her file, maybe you can find something"

"I hope so"

Amu POV

The door made a noise before it opened. I didn't even to bother to look up.

"Aww what's wrong princess?" it was the man again. He took a piece of my hair and ran it through his fingers.

"Don't touch me" I grabbed the piece and put it behind my ear. He grabbed a handful of my hair pulling my head up.

"Careful princess," he took the knife from earlier and ran it on my cheek," you don't want to make me mad. Now look at me." he took the knife pushing it towards the direction of his face. Our eyes met letting me get a good look at him.

His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue but his face was cold.

"Good girl, now kiss me" his face drew closer towards mine but I turned my head away, cutting my cheek on the knife.

"You didn't listen to me, NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY" he took my arm and threw me on the bed

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. He took my throat and squeezed.

"DON'T DISOBEY ME!" He squeezed tighter, the blood rushed through my head which started to hurt so did my lungs. He finally let go, letting the air rush back through my lungs making me cough.

"Now, let's try this again. Kiss me" he leaned his face down towards mine until his lips hovered over mine. Slowly, I moved up touching our lips but broke it off quickly.

"That's my girl" he got off of me and walked out to the door.

"I expect more from you later tonight" he opened the door and walked out.

I laid there curling myself up in a ball.

"Ikuto where are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ikuto POV

I looked over the paper that Jack gave me but it was mostly the same as the paper I had gotten when I bought Amu. Her family was murdered; her father was cut across the neck; her mother was stab in her chest so many times, and her little sister was strangled.

"I'm going nowhere with this" I picked up the phone hoping that jack would have an idea to where to start.

"Well, she did say that she was with her friends when she was taken away." Jack said over the phone.

I hung up the phone and left to Amu's hometown. Driving up to her house, I saw a school.

"Maybe she went there" I got out of the car and entered the school hoping to meet the headmaster. It wasn't long until I found his office. He was just about to leave his office when I caught up to him. He offered me in knowing that I had something on my mind.

"Please sit. So I hear that you getting information on a former student of this school are I correct?"

"Yes sir. I am here to get information on Amu Hinamori; it's for a uhh paper."

"Of course. So what can I help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if her friends are still here attending this school."

"Well yes, why?"

"I was wondering what their thoughts were on the murder." The headmaster nodded and took his phone from his office called the girls up.

"So do you think there is a reason why she killed her family?" I asked as we waited for the girls to come up.

"No actually, she was a very bright student, one of our best. I don't see why she would do such a thing."

There was a knock on the door and two girls walked in. The headmaster nodded letting them know they could come in.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The headmaster walked out after seating the two girls.

"Are we in trouble?" One of them asked

"No, I'm just here to ask you two some question. Do you remember Amu Hinamori?" I told them, sitting on the edge of the headmasters desk.

"Ya she is-was our best friend."

"Did anything happen before the murder?"

"Like what?" the other one said

"Well was there anyone that would harm her or anything?"

"Not really. I mean she was very pretty and a lot of guys like her but no one would hurt her. Her family worships her."

"Well there was the prince." The first one said

"Prince?"

"Tadase. All the girls love him, but not Amu. Tadase got mad that she was the only one but that made him want her more, and Tadase get what he wants." She started to giggle

"Is there a place where I can find him?"

"Actually, he moved to his family mansion last year but no one knows where it is."

"Thank you." I walked out of the room with my cell phone in hand

"Jack, I think I have something."

Normal POV

The sky was starting to get dark as did the room turning the gold room to bronze. Amu walked up from the bed towards the window and sat down at the bench under the sill. She notices that it was raining outside, there was a forest the surrounded the castle as far as the eye could see.

The door opened with ease letting in the blonde hair boy.

"You can't keep me here Tadase." She said standing up from the bench but not moving at all as he walked closer and closer towards her with a creepy smile.

"I can do whatever I want and I want you to be mine"

"But you can't have me," I had to think of something quick," I belong to someone else, he won me far and square"

He laughed when he finally reached me, taking some of my hair.

"Do you really think I care, I can easily get rid of him, I did it once and I'll do it again." He took the hair and inhaled it deeply.

"Again?"

"Who do you think killed your family? I did tell you that you would be mine."

"So it was you"

"It was so fun to see your family suffer for you mistake." I hit him in the face and ran for the door.

"I should tell you," I tried to move the door but it was lock, I looked around to find the wood poker next to the fireplace," you're just like your mother"

I grabbed the poker and turn towards him.

"Don't you ever talk about my mom!"

"She was a fighter, you see this scar on my hand; she gave this to me, fighting trying to save you, but I took care of her"

"SHUT UP!" I ran towards him as fast as could swing it left and right trying to hit him, but every time I swung he dodged it. I swung again but he caught it and threw it on the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that" he grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed.

"Let go of me"

Amu tried to run but Tadase pinned her down on the side of the bed on her stomach. She tried to escape but he pushed her arms up from behind her leaving her immobilized. He grabbed his pants and pulled them down after pulling Amu's under ware pushing away her dress.

"Now you're going to have a man" he took his dick, shoving it inside of her. She was dry and so was he; the dry skins rubbing together caused a lot of pain in Amu, he was so rough and forceful that she started to bleed. Once he was inside, she started to cry in pain while he was moaning in pleasure.

"Please stop" she begged and cried but it made him go even faster.

"Say my name" but she said nothing she just cried in pain.

"SAY IT!" he went even faster knowing that it was hurting her.

"Tadase" she said hoping that he would stop but it was no luck.

"I can't hear you"

"TADASE" his body moved faster liking the sound of his name. Faster and faster and faster, his body started to tense up.

"IM CUMMING"

"NO PLEASE DON'T" she cried loudly.

"AHHHH" there was a large amount of pressure inside of Amu.

Tadase laid on top of Amu's back letting him rest. Amu couldn't stop crying, it was getting worse right after he had cam inside her.

"Don't worry you were great" he pulled out of her, buttoning up his pants leaving her on the bed, letting him run down her leg. He walked out the door without saying a word. As soon as he closed the door, she ran to the dresser to see what she could find. There was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt; grabbing those she took off her dress, put on the cloths and throwing the dress in the fireplace. She stood there watching as the hot red dress burned into grey ashes.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal POV

Ikuto made his way to Jacks trying to find where Tadase house was.

"You do know that there isn't much here, I mean how do you know it's him?" Jack asked

"I don't but it's something, look I have to try"

"You must really care about her"

"… ya I do"

Jack typed a few things on the computer leaving the room in silence except the clicking of the keys.

"Well his family has a few houses" he said still looking at the screen, "There's one in Paris, one 2 hours away from here, and one in South Africa"

"Well is there anything else?"

"That's all I can find"

"Well where should we start then?"

"How about the one closer?"

"I'll get the car"

Amu POV

After watching the cloths burn to ashes, I looked around to find somewhere to escape. I knew the door was locked and probley guarded; also that the window was locked. I looked everywhere around the room hoping to find something like a secret passage. It was like a castle, so my first thought was that there was one, but there was no luck. I looked behind the dresser but again I found nothing.

"There has to be a way out" I told myself that, "Wait an air vent"

I looked up at the ceiling to find what I was looking for. There was a vent at the corner of the room but it was at a place where there was nothing under it.

"How am I going to get up there?"

I looked around to find that the dresser was tall enough for me to climb up on top of it and get to the air vent. Before I did drag the dresser across the room, I looked under the door to see that there were no feet telling me that there was no one blocking the doorway. I took the end of the tall dresser and started to drag it, but every time I did move it, it would make a sound that I was sure someone was going to hear, but I heard no one coming so I continued. I finally got it under the air vent and climb on top of it when I heard footsteps coming. I took out the opening and crawled right in when I heard the door open.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I heard Tadase yell

I crawled through the air ducts as fast as I could, hoping that I would get out of this place.

"UP THERE" I heard another voice

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET HER"

I was far from them; I could tell that they were going to catch up with me soon.

"I SEE HER" I looked back to see a man with his head inside of the air duct trying to get in. I kept going straight until there was a fork in the road. I could hear them coming so I had to choose fast. I picked the left one and kept going before there was another fork, so this time I picked the right one. It wasn't long before I saw another air vent leading into what looked like a hallway. I opened it up before the guys could get me and jumped through landing from 10 feet off the ground hitting it hard. I looked around to see double doors at the end of the hallway. I knew this was my chance to run and I wasn't going to argue with that. I ran as fast as I could towards those doors. When I opened up those doors, I saw the greatest thing I would ever see… the real world.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods knowing that I was going to be in the wet, cold, air with no food, water, or shelter, but I didn't care as long as I was out of that place. I didn't even bother to look back I just ran and ran and ran until my body couldn't take it anymore. When I stopped to rest I realized that I was about a mile away from the castle. After I caught my breath I walked a little more until I reached what looked like a cave that was made by the trunks of trees.

"Well I guess this is home sweet home" I looked inside to find a family of foxes.

"Or not" I looked up the tree to see that some of the branches had made a basket like area that was covered by leaves. I climbed up it to check it out, putting leaves on it making it into a bed. After laying on it, it felt really comfortable.

"Maybe I can get some sleep" I took some leaves and covered me under them just in case those guys came trying to find me. I breathed in slowly trying not to make everything move so much. My eyes slowly started to shut before I heard something great.

"Amu"

Ikuto POV

Jack and I drove for about two hours before we hit a hidden road that was said to go to the castle. It wasn't long until I saw something pink out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop the car!" right when the car stop I hopped out running in the direction of pink thing. I ran and ran until I saw it up a tree. It was her; it was Amu. She covered herself in a pile of leaves which made me giggle.

"Amu" she popped out with a smile on her face

"Ikuto"

Normal POV

Amu got down from the trees and ran into Ikuto arms.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" Amu said with tears in her eyes

"I would never leave you"

"But I thought you hated me"

"No never"

"But I hit you and yelled at you and-"

"I forgive you" he kissed the top of her head before he held her tightly in his arms. They were in each other's arms for a while, happy as can be.

"Amu I- "

_BANG_

Ikuto's eyes became wide right before he fell to the ground. Amu fell right beside his from the weight of his body.

"Ikuto?" There was blood coming out of his chest

"Didn't think I would find you didn't you, Amu?" it was Tadase

"YOU MONSTER" she screamed as two men picked up Ikuto's body and Amu

"I gave you a nice place to sleep, a warm room, and this is how you repay me? Boys"

One of the guys took a cloth and put it over her mouth causing her to struggle. Her eyes started to close until she finally passed out.

"Amu" Ikuto called for her but she didn't wake up, "what have you done to her?" pain started to increase within his chest. It was not that long until he started to pass out due to the lack of blood. His head was starting to get dizzy.

"Night night" Tadase said with a smirk on his face right before Ikuto finally passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Ikuto POV

I woke up with everything being a blur. I couldn't see much, only enough to see that I was in a dark room and Amu lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"AMU" I tried to run towards her but something got a hold of my hands. I looked behind me see the chain that connected to my wrists, pulling my arms apart the more I pulled away.

"AMU" I screamed her name again but she wasn't waking up. _Please don't say that something happen to her; I would die if anything happen to her._ I screamed and screamed for her but she didn't move, making every yell of her name cause a feeling of panic.

A door opened wide letting in light shining over Amu's body, providing me just enough light to see that her chest was still moving. _Good she's still breathing. _

"Well, I see you're up" Tadase snapped his fingers sending in two men in like well trained dogs. One of them had a bucket in their hand; the other one had chains like mine in their hand. They stood next to Tadase waiting for the signal, which he provided with a nod, taking her hands together in the front, tying Amu's hands tight and lifting them up on a hook on the ceiling. The other one took what was in the bucket and splashed it in her face waking her up in surprise.

"Now you get to see her suffer" He grabbed her hair, pulling it back, placing a knife right under her neck. Slowly, he dragged the knife downwards marking her neck with a trail of blood. She started to scream and crying but quickly she didn't make a sound.

"STOP IT, DON'T HURT HER" I screamed at him trying anything to stop him. I knew that she didn't want me to worry about her but her face told me that she wanted to die.

"Now why would I do that?" he took the knife and moved it towards her chest slicing it open in one swift movement. A scream escaped her lips with shear pain and terrier.

"STOP PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT HER"

"But there's a problem here, you have nothing I want" he turned towards Amu with a smirk on his face "but she has what I need" one of the guys unhooked her and bent her over the back of the chair holding the chain on the other side while the other one stood right behind her.

He pulled down her pants then his and with a big smile on his face, he entered her. Screams filled the room as she screamed in pure pain while tears fell from her face.

"STOP IT! AMU!" the guy kept going moaning in pleasure. I pulled on the chains not caring if my arms pop off but I didn't budge the chains were good and tight.

"IM CUMMING" he screamed. He unzipped his pants and switched places with the other guy and he had his way with her only having the same affect. When he was done I knew Tadase was going to do that same thing.

"Now it's my turn"

_**BANG**_

The room filled with gun shots, hitting one of the guys then the other making them land hard on the ground dead.

"JACK" he ran towards one of the guys getting the keys to unlock the chains. Grabbing them, he ran straight towards me

"GET HER FIRST" nodding her ran towards Amu unlocking the chains on her wrists. She pulled up her pants while Jack ran to unlock me.

"Thanks buddy"

"How sweet" we looked to see Tadase holding Amu putting the knife under her chin.

"LET HER GO" Ikuto screamed, he ran towards them but stopped when Tadase drew the knife closer to Amu's neck. They walked closer to the door making sure that he didn't turn his back, and then he pushed Amu towards Ikuto as he ran out the door.

"HELP HER" Ikuto yelled as her ran after Tadase. He ran towards up the stairs into an empty gold room to find Tadase standing in the middle of the room holding 2 guns in his hand.

"THIS IS THE END" he yelled as laughed so evilly.

He shot the gun towards Ikuto, but Ikuto dodge it running towards Tadase, missing every shot fired. He took Tadase hand, grabbing both guns and kicked him to the ground.

"This is the end for you." Ikuto shot the gun. Blood fill the golden floor as Tadase laughed one last time.

He ran back towards Amu and Jack.

"Is she ok?" Ikuto asked Jack

"She's bleeding; we have to take her to the hospital"

**20 Minutes later**

Jack and Ikuto sat in the waiting room waiting to hear the about Amu. Not long after the doctor came in.

"Doctor, is she going to be alright?" Ikuto asked hoping they would get good news

"She and the baby is fine, she's just a –"

"BABY!" Ikuto yelled

"Yes, she's 3 months pregnant"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You can go and see her now" the doctor left leaving Ikuto and Jack all alone

"You're going to be a father" Jack said putting his hand on his shoulder

"Ya; I have to go see her"

He walked into the room to find her sleeping in the bed. He walked up to her and held her hand waking her up.

"Good morning sunshine" she smiled and squeezed his hand. Ikuto kissed her head and smiled at her.

"Did you hear?"

"Were going to be parents"

"Were going to get married to" Ikuto got down on one knee and held Amu's hand

"Amu, I love you so much and I know this isn't the greatest thing in the world and I don't have a ring or" Amu kissed his lips for a long time

"Yes I would marry you"

**Few Months Later**

It was in the middle of June. The birds were singing as people sat down in the church.

"How do I look?" Ikuto say trying to fix his tie

"Nervous" said Jack and Yoru

Nadeshiko and Rima were on the other side of the aisle wearing pink dresses. The music started to play and everyone stood up as the doors opened. Amu walked down the aisle in a white shoulder less dress holding a bouquet of roses.

"Wow" Ikuto said

Amu gave her flowers to Nadeshiko and held Ikuto's hands. They said their own wedding vows; Ikuto cried while saying his.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ikuto kissed Amu softly and they walked out. They did their first dance together and cut the cake together, shoving the pieces into each other faces making them laugh.

4 Months later, Amu gave birth to a little boy with midnight blue hair.


	15. OVA oneshot

"I have a surprise for you" Ikuto said as he blindfolded Amu. Ikuto took Amu's hand and pulled her to their room.

"Ikuto what are we doing?" Amu asked

"It's a surprise" he whispered in her ear making her giggle

She had no idea where she was going all she knew was that she was being led by Ikuto's hand. Suddenly, Ikuto stop pulling her and let go of her hand, making her stop to where she was at.

"Ikuto?"

The blindfold was taken off suddenly as Amu was pushed on the bed.

"Ikuto"

"You've been a naughty girl, Amu, you should be punished"

Ikuto pulled off Amu's pants and shirt and started to kiss up her body. Amu mouth let a little moan escape from her lips pleasing Ikuto. Ikuto pulled off all his cloths and unhooked Amu's bra leaving her big round breast exposed for Ikuto to enjoy. Amu could tell the Ikuto was enjoying himself; she could feel his dick get bigger and warmer from up her leg. Ikuto didn't waste his time; he put his mouth on her boob and sucked, flickering his tongue on her nipple causing her to moan more.

He moved up more of her body up to her neck sucking and licking it hard as he clawed down her sides.

"Ahh Ikuto"

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed Amu and flipped her on her stomach and pulled her underwear down. Amu knew exactly what he wanted; she pulled her hair to the side exposing her naked back and gave Ikuto a grin. Ikuto pulled off his boxers and made Amu go down on all fours.

"Fuck the living shit out of me" Amu said with her sexy, 'I want you' voice

Ikuto shoved his dick inside of her causing her to moan so loud in pure pleaser causing Ikuto to go mad.

"O GOD IKUTO POUND ME!"

Ikuto took her hips and thrust deeper inside of her causing her to scream. He clawed down her side causing her to cum but he kept going. He pulled out and lifted her up to the wall and pinned her back on it; lifting her up making him enter her again. She clawed down his back, making him go faster. The coldness from the wall sent chills down her back; he went faster and faster making her cum even more.

Ikuto pulled out one more time but before he could go back in, Amu stopped him.

"It's my turn to take care of you"

She pushed him on the floor and straddled his hips and put his dick inside of her. She rocked her hips back and forth making his dick hit the very end of the pussy. There was so much pressure inside of her that each movement caused more and more pleasure causing her to go faster and faster.

"IKUTO I'M CUMMING" Amu screamed

Ikuto grabbed her hips and made her move up and down slamming hard on his dick, making him moan. She clawed on his chest making him go faster.

"Ahhh AMU I'M CUMMING!" He let everything he had and came inside of her.

He pulled out slowly watching as the both of them ran down her leg. She lay down on his chest and closed her eyes. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Wow" Amu said panting

"Wow to you to" He giggled

He got up lifting Amu up from the ground and placed her softly on the bed. He pulled the blanket and wrapped it up around them both as the both started to sleep in each other arms.

"I love you so much my princess" Ikuto said kissing Amu's head

"I love you to, my kitty cat" she giggled, slowly after turning it into soft snore.


End file.
